Survivor Golden Sun!
by joecappucino
Summary: Golden Sun survivor!Four teams battle for points,the last one standing wins!
1. Rules and Contestants

**Survivor-**

Golden Sun

The Rules

I have chosen several characters from Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age to compete in Golden Sun- Survivor! (I know it's been done thousands of times before but here we go again!) Each time I update one of the characters will be eliminated. You, the reviewer, get to decide which one! I also might just kill a few myself. They will be divided into teams that have to work together in contests for points. The last survivor of the team with the most points wins! Yay! 

The Contestants

Isaac, Garet, Mia, Ivan, Saturos, Menardi, Alex, Kraden, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Karst, Agatio, Babi, and Idiom. 

The Teams

Team Red: Saturos, Sheba, Babi, Isaac.

Team Blue: Felix, Jenna, Piers, Karst.

Team Green: Alex, Menardi, Ivan, Idiom.

Team Yellow: Mia, Garet, Agatio, Kraden.

****


	2. Day One,Week One

****

Day One, Week One-

"My God my team sucks!" Isaac yelled.

"You suck, junior!" Babi told him.

"Shut up you drunk old b*****d. Hey, who censored that?!," Isaac said.

"Who you calling drunk?"

"Ever since we got on this damn island all you two have done is drink and complain. Read a frigging book," Sheba said in a ticked-off voice.

"You are all fools. I have reason to believe this contest is just a setup to trick us into giving up our powers. They're watching us as we speak," Saturos "warned" them. Sheba rolled her eyes.

"Paranoid freak," she whispered under her breath.

"What was that you insolent girl?!?" Saturos commanded as he pressed his sword up against her neck.

"Read my lips: you are a loser."

"Hahaha! We will see who the loser is once I have conquered the world!"

"Uh, okay, Isaac, like, already kicked your ass."

"One more word and I'll slit your throat!"

"My-team-sucks!" Isaac complained again.

"So does a vacuum!" Babi quipped. 

"I really hope you get voted off soon."

"Why's that?"

" 'Cause you're old, drunk, and you smell."

"Thankee!"

"Okay, I've had enough of this, I'm going to bed," Sheba announced as she pushed the sword away from her throat. She got up and went in her tent.

"I'm gonna...uh...go to see, I mean, to sleep," Isaac said uncomfortably.

"Why did you say that uncomfortably?" Saturos demanded coldly.

"I...didn't."

"Yes you did. It says so in the script."

"How in the hell did he get the script!?!" 

"I have my sources."

"You little shit."

"Now why were you saying that uncomfortably?"

"Well, you have the script, use it, doofus." Saturos looked ahead in the script.

"Oh, I, uh, see..."

"Yah. Now could you mind your business please?"

"Sure, man, I didn't know, I mean-"

"Ya, ya, I know. It's okay. Goodnight."  
" 'Night." Isaac went to the back of the campsite where the tents were located. Then Babi started singing again. It was going to be a long night.

***

Meanwhile, at Blue Team campsite...

Piers, Felix, and Karst were playing strip poker. Jenna had been too before she refused to take her bra off and was disqualified. Now she was in her tent doing God knows what. 

Piers was down to his boxers; Felix, who was doing rather well, had only lost his cape and belt; and Karst was dancing on the table in a bikini. The boys were staring up at her and drooling. Felix, taking a second to glance down at his hand, realized he had no pairs or anything else, for that matter. He folded. Piers seemed to be so confident he raised the bet. Karst raised it again. They showed their hands.

"Hah! Three kings! Beat that!" Piers shouted. Karst displayed a royal flush.

"Haha! You lose, blue boy! Now strip!" She began chanting, and Felix joined in.

"Strip, strip, strip, strip!"

"God, no! I quit!" Piers yelled. He ran away to his tent.

"Yes! He quits, he quits! That means I win!" 

"Uh...no, Karst. Remember, I'm still playing?" Felix told her.

"Oh...shit. I quit."

"Okay, then...I'll just...go read a book." He stood up slowly and walked away to his tent.

"I suppose I will, too. Oops, I forgot, I can't read! Then I'll just look at the pictures."

"Right...you do that. See ya."

"Bye George."

"Okay...I'll just ignore that..."

***

At the Green Team campsite...

"Yo, Idiom!" Ivan called.

"Ya?" Idiom answered.

"Yo, Idiom!"

"Ya?"

"Yo, Idiom!"

"Ya, what is it?"  
"Yo, Idiom!"

"What?! I can hear you?"

"Yo, Idiom!"

"Loud and clear! I copy! Roger!"  
"Yo, Idiom!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?!?!?!?!?" 

"Yo, Idiom!"

"WHAT!WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

"Geez. Weirdo..."

"Okay! I am just going to pretend that never happened!"

"What never happened?"

"Exactly. You've got it already."  
"Got what?"  
"Great. You're really convincing."

"Oooohhhh...I get it now."

"Ya."

"I see...yes, I do see...No, wait, I don't see."

"I'm going to bed." 

"Okay, man. But whenever you want to talk about you-know-what I'm always here."

"Ya...thanks." Under his breath, he said to himself, "Nuts." He went to bed.

"Alex?" Menardi said.

"Ya?" Alex answered.

"How do you use a telephone?" A glint came into Alex's eyes. Now was his chance.

"You simply dial 1-800-GIRLS and ask for Rita." He turned away and snickered to himself.

"Alright. Thanks." She dialed the number on her new telephone.

"Hello? You have reached The Hotty Hotline. Would you like to have one of our employees come over?"

"Is this Rita?"

"No, but I could send her over."

"That would be wonderful. Can you really do that?"

"Yes, of course, that's what we're for."

"Okay. Just drop her off at the deserted island."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We can't provide our services to video game characters. I didn't realize you were a contestant in Survivor Golden Sun."

"What? That's outrageous! Video game characters can't use the telephone?"

"Oh, they can use the telephone, by all means, but what has that got to do with anything? We provide sexual satisfaction, not the phone."

"What? You people are too weird. Goodbye." She hung up. She turned to Alex. "That's strange." He stopped laughing and replied.

"What?"

"Apparently video game characters can't use the telephone."

"Really?" He stiffled a laugh.

"Strangest thing is, Bell just sent me a bill last month."

***

Moseyin' on over to Yellow Team camp...

"Agatio, who's hotter, Sarah Michelle Gellar or J. Lo?" Garet asked.

"Well, man, I totally dig Sarah's figure but J. Lo's ass...well, it speaks for itself," Agatio replied. "I'd have to go with...Sarah. What about you?"

"J. Lo all the way, man! What's your fancy, old man?" He was addressing Kraden, who was obviously very high. He was holding a marijuana pipe in his left hand.

"Whoa...whoa..."

"Okay...why don't you lay back on the weed for a while, it ain't good for your health."

"Whoa...you got a cat too? Awesome!" He started laughing for no apparent reason. Then, suddenly, he stopped. "Whoa..." He fell asleep instantly.

"Man that guy was high," Agatio commented.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly Mia spoke.

"What the hell's wrong with that? I puff a few dragons every day and it some good shit. Why don't ya join us?" She leant back and inhaled some more of the fumes.

"Sorry...I don't dig that shit. But I'm totally into brain-dead bimbos!" Garet said.

"Ya man!" Agatio agreed. Suddenly Kraden's eyes sprang open.

"Go suck an egg!" he said before drifting into unconsciousness. 

"O.K!" Agatio yelled.

A/N: So how'd you like it? Now it's time to vote! Vote one person from each team, and next time there will be a contest and an elimination! Remember, pick one person from each team! Thanx! 


	3. Day Two,Week One

****

Day Two, Week One-

"Well, team. We've come a long way, and we're not going to stop here. Right?" Felix announced to the rest of the Blue Team.

"Uh...Felix?" Jenna said.

"What is it?" he answered her, annoyed.

"We've only been together for one day, and we haven't done anything yet."

"Shut up! My point is, we're gonna win! Right?"

"Right," everyone repeated, a little less enthusiastic than they should have been.

"The first contest is Marco Polo. Not just any old game of Marco Polo..._but a game of Marco Polo right next to a huge waterfall!"_

"Wow. How exciting," Piers commented.

"Yes. Isn't it?" Felix agreed, not recognizing the sarcasm. "Now, the competition is about to start. Let's get naked!"

"Huh?" the rest of the group said in unison.

"Uh...I mean, put on your bathing suits!"

"Right..." Karst's voice trailed off.

"Now let's get jiggy with it!" The rest of the Blue Team rolled their eyes and separated into their designated change rooms(why they have change rooms on a deserted island I do not know). A half-hour later the competition began.

"Good morning GS characters! Today you're going to play the Marco Polo Right Next To A Waterfall Game! Whichever team wins gets fifty points! After the competition, there will be an elimination! Try and work together to achieve victory! The rules are as follows: One team will start out as the people with their eyes closed and the other teams will try and get away from them! If you get caught you lose! Whoever survives after three minutes gets their team fifty big points! If nobody's left after three minutes, the team with their eyes closed gets the points. Oh, and watch out for the waterfall!" the spokesman/host/announcer/someone too unimportant to even name yelled into the microphone. All four teams were in the water. The Green Team had been chosen to be the people trying to get the other people.

"Three, two, one, go!!!" the speakers blared. The Green Team spread out and started shouting "Marco", while the other teams answered "Polo". Before a minute was up, Isaac, Babi, Garet, Mia, and Karst had been caught. Another thirty seconds, and Kraden, Saturos, and Jenna were history. Only Sheba, Felix, Piers, and Agatio were left. A minute passed, and Piers and Agatio were toast. Only thirty seconds left! Twenty-five. Twenty. Fifteen. Ten. And then, from nowhere, Menardi called out "I gotcha now!" She was standing at the edge of the waterfall!

"No! Menardi! Don't go that way!" Felix tried to warn her.

"You can't trick me Felix! You're out!" And with that, she lunged forward, arms outstretched, and plummeted down the waterfall. _Ding-Ding-Ding!_ The time was up.

***

That night, at the elimination...

"Due to the tragic death of Menardi, the elimination scheduled for tonight has been cancelled. The Red and Blue teams have each been awarded fifty points for their victory earlier today. Tomorrow, another challenge will take place, but only after an elimination to make all teams equal, from which the Green Team shall be excluded. All other teams will lose a member, who is to be voted off by the other members of the team in question. Is that clear?" the announcer asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, I'd like everyone to sit down on those wooden bench thingies and say a silent prayer for our dearly departed friend Menardi." 

Everyone began to sit. Then, suddenly, Garet yelped,

"Oh, shit, I got a splinter in my butt!" Everyone groaned. He blushed and then decided to knell down to pray. There was a clang.

"Oh, crap!" Jenna yelled. "I dropped my staff!" As the staff hit the wooden bench with a _CLINK!, _flames erupted out of one end of it. In seconds the whole bench had caught fire! Everyone jumped up and the girls started screaming. As Piers and Mia attempted to douse the flames, the blaze had spread through the entire "Elimination Circle" the show's producers had set up.

"Holy shit," was all the announcer guy could say.

****

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Start voting, cause you, my loyal reviewers(like I have any), get to decide who to vote off! Remember, please vote off one person from each team(except the Green team, as they've already suffered a casualty). Thanx! 


End file.
